Impulsos
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Amethyst salva a todos,excepto a cierta gema... (Pearlmethyst) Mal summary para una mala historia.


Hace AÑOS (más bien meses) que no me animaba a escribir un fanfiction, pero por motivos de trabajo (al fin tengo uno nuevo!) y otros proyectos (que dudo terminar…pero ya que),había dejado esto olvidado. A pesar de tener otra historia ya terminada (Futurama) pues ahora les traigo diferente: Steven Universe.

Había mencionado, que hace poco me había clavado con este programa, la historia es muy interesante y la música me fascina, pero específicamente dos personitas (o bueno crystal gems) que me gustan muchísimo…y ya lo van a leer.

Y por leer, esto va a ser yuri, así que si no te gusta se puede usted retirar.

Also, disclamer: SU no me pertenece, sino a Rebecca Sugar y personas de Cartoon Network, no es mío (si lo fuera, Pearl sería más gay (? XD )

—

**Impulsos**

Era otro día soleado en Beach City, todo era tranquilidad para los habitantes, excepto porque en ese preciso momento… ¡Estaban siendo atacados por un pulpo alienígena! , todo sería terrible si no fuera a la ayuda de las chicas super, ¡ah! Espera , digo las Crystal Gems.

-¡Hay que movernos más rápido! -gritaba Pearl mientras intentaba acercarse al monstruo rojo- ¡Y tiene a Steven!

- Ahhhh… ¡Ayuda!- gritaba el chico mientras estaba siendo zarandeado, nuevamente sus juegos y demostraciones por ser fuerte habían resultado ser todo lo contrario- ¡Creo que esta cosa tiene hambre!

Mientras que Pearl y Garnet estaban intentando acercarse al monstruo, la chica morada estaba sentada arriba de una gran roca, viendo la situación con una mirada aparentemente desinteresada.

-Vamos, Amethyst- la delgada chica con la espada la vio de reojo muy molesta- No te quedes ahí parada, Y AYUDANOS!

Simplemente, se quedó ahí...para cualquier persona eso sería una muestra de negligencia y flojera. Hasta que saltó y cayó enfrente de Perla…de paso menciono que eso la volvió una NOTORIA distracción, pero no para el enemigo.

-Lo estás haciendo mal-se limitó a decir y le arrebato la espada- así lo hacen los profesionales!

De una forma asombrosa, lo lanzó velozmente, insertando el arma en medio del pulpo, justo a su corazón. Eso obviamente lo debilitó, cayendo aún con el joven gema en sus tentáculos. Steven estaba empapado de sangre (la cual no era roja, sino verde moco) y rodeado de más sustancias babosas, pero ya sano y salvo.

¡Al fin!- saltó de los escombros y fue a abrazar cariñosamente a su salvadora- ¡GRACIAS!

-Vaya, quién diría que ella haría algo así-dijo Garnet de manera inexpresiva pero a la vez orgullosa de su compañera

-¡Te dije que soy buena en esto!-respondía la heroína del día de manera orgullosa, aun abrazando al niño- ¿tú qué opinas P? ¿No soy genial?

No recibió respuesta alguna, la pelirroja (N.A: Técnicamente es naranja, pero así le voy a dejar), estaba a lo lejos con los brazos cruzados con una expresión molesta. Solamente miraba la escena.

-Aja,-responde de una manera seca- pues te tardaste después de que nos ignoras y descansas mientras él -apunta a Steven que estaba confundido- ¡estaba en peligro de muerte! y tu llegas con una corazonada y fue pura suerte.

-Ahhhh, alguien esta celosa- dijo de manera burlona-Porque no le salió el plan, admítelo Perla…!es mejor ser impulsivo!

-Y muy irresponsable-suspiró exasperada y le arrebató la espada a su compañera- no estoy de humor de tus tonterías peligrosas ¡Ya me voy!

Muy disgustada, caminó a la caza, dejando a los otros atrás, con una expresión sorprendida por la escenita que acaba de pasar.

-Tiene razón-La morena rompió el silencio tenso que había- se hace tarde.

-Lo siento mucho!-replicaba el pequeño mientras caminaba con sus compañeras muy arrepentido- todo esto es mi culpa porque no soy fuerte!

-¡Nah!-consoló Amethyst a su amigo mientras le daba palmaditas en su cabeza- la señorita sabelotodo siempre ha sido así, le molesta no ser el centro de atención...no tiene nada que ver contigo, Steven. Ella siempre ha sido así.

-¡P-Pero! siempre se la pasan peleando.

-Así somos, ya se le va a pasar…

Al llegar a la casa, Pearl se encontraba leyendo un libro, amablemente abrazó a Steven cuando este se le acercó.

-Ayyy Steven- abrazaba como toda "madre" amorosa- ¡no nos vuelvas a asustar!

-¡N-No te preocupes! -respondió de manera muy espontanea con su optimismo característico-voy a practicar y a entrenar para ser el más fuerte.

-Seguro que sí-replicó con una risita

-¡TE LO PROMETO! ¡Que yo te salvaré!

Los otras gemas miraban, Garnet se había ocupado con el refrigerador, mientras que la peliblanca solo miraba a ambos desde la mesa muy entretenida, solo sonreía al ver como su compañera volvió a ser ella misma.

-¡No te preocupes!-quiso entrar en el ambiente- te voy a entrenar, digo, ¿No quieres hacer algo tan genial como lo que yo hice afuera?

-¿Y qué ponga a todos en peligro?-se escuchó la voz seria de Perla, completamente diferente a hace minutos- No, él si tiene un cerebro para pensar.

Esas palabras…eran lo suficientemente hirientes, claro la violeta no iba a poner a flor de piel sus sentimientos, solamente observaba mientras la otra dejaba el lugar aún incomoda.

-A salvar…-dijo en voz bajita después de observar eso, Steven corrió a abrazarla nuevamente - ¡E-estoy bien! se le va a pasar…así somos.

Horas después, cayó la noche, Perla se había encerrado en su cuarto y todavía no salía. Podemos observarla recostada en su cama, con una foto en sus manos. Dicha foto era vieja porque incluía a Rose, pero nos centraremos a que estaban celebrando, en esa imagen nuestra molesta gema estaba abrazando a su contraparte.

-¿Qué nos pasó? -pensaba en voz alta- ¿cuándo se volvió así?

-¿Qué de qué?-se escuchó una voz familiar dentro de la habitación

-¡YA SAL DE DÓNDE QUIERA QUE ESTES!-gritó muy molesta al no tener privacidad-

-Ya,ya….-Amatista volvió a su forma original, originalmente se había convertido en una almohada- solo he estado 20 minutos, como no saliste a cenar, te busqué

-Aun así, es de mala educación espiar-se dio vuelta para darle la espalda- pero aaaah, tu qué vas a saber de educación.

-Ehhh, ¡tranquila princesa! también tengo oídos y te puedo escuchar. Tú tampoco has sido muy amable que digamos.

-Solo déjame en paz

-No, quiero saber porque estas amargada…bueno más amargada de lo usual.

-Lo mismo me pregunto- seguía dando la espalda, Amatista estaba al lado de la cama lo que la ponía más incómoda- por qué eres tan impulsiva y tan desconsiderada.

-¡Espera! si fuera lo segundo no estaría aquí-tocaba la espalda de la pelirroja con el dedo índice formando círculos- ¿recuerdas que inclusive Rose, decía que te sobreprotegía?

-QUE NO METAS A ROSE EN ESTO-Gritó desesperada, volteo a ver finalmente a la otra chica- tu siempre has sido una inconsciente, una descuidada, una perezosa y una impul…

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por: un beso, definitivamente nadie se esperaba eso era el límite del impulso "A ver si así se calla" era lo que estaba en cabeza de Amatista ,mientras con una mano acariciaba el sedoso y corto cabello de su compañera, mientras que con la otra, estaba sujeta a su cadera.

Perla, su mente estaba en blanco, sintió un choque eléctrico en su espalda ¿calambre o placer? no sabía que era esta sensación. En parte estaba en shock…no porque la besaran, sino que fue esa molesta compañera su primer beso. Solo sentía como los besos recorrían ahora su cuello, un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios…sí, definitivamente sentía placer.

Al regresar a la cara, Perla fue la que tomó la iniciativa y continuo besando, introduciendo su lengua, dentro ambas luchaban por el control, mientras que su mano había entrado en la blusa de la otra gema, buscando su bra, una parte de ella disfrutaba esto…al intentar desabrochar la ropa interior no pudo evitar…

-Qu-Qué…-decía entre besos la gema de piel azulada, hasta que entró en razón- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?

-Impulso- respondió Amatista con una enorme sonrisa para devolverle otro suave beso en los labios.

FIN

Ok, ¡terminado! Me tomó una hora escribir todo esto, sinceramente es mi primer intento y no estoy muy satisfecha con como escribí a Pearl , si llego a escribir otra historia me centraré en mejorarlo (o adaptar con un buen headcanon) principalmente porque quería hacer esto nsfw e inclusive hacer la discusión más dramática pero, luego no podría dormir con la culpa de no escribir adecuadamente a mi personaje favorito.

De todas formas, a falta de Pearlmethyst en español ¡igual lo subo! Ojala les agrade y dejen revews (y de pasada escribir fics, no me quiero sentir sola), muchas gracias.

Por cierto, en mis historias si mezclo los nombres tanto en español como en inglés,para no hacerme bolas con los sinónimos XD


End file.
